


Thank The Bloody Six!!

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [71]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Diet, Family Fluff, Fear, Fluff, House Fire?, Laughter, Love, M/M, Multi, Panic, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Prompto Tried So Hard, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Cor Leonis, smoke, thank the gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: BANG!The sound alerted both Cor and Ardyn as they walked down the driveway towards their house. The bang had come from their house and Prompto was alone in there.Fuck!(One time where Ardyn and Cor will ever thank the six!)
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Thank The Bloody Six!!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go have a happy fic everyone. 
> 
> And thank you to Shiary for coming up with this idea XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!! :)

BANG!

The sound alerted both Cor and Ardyn as they walked down the driveway towards their house. The bang had come from their house and Prompto was alone in there. Ardyn warped towards the door and opened it so Cor wouldn’t waste any time in getting into the house. That was going Ardyn could smell smoke.

Fuck!

He ran straight for the kitchen with Cor close behind him and the entire room was filled with smoke.

“PROMPTO!” Ardyn called out not being able to see his son in the black fog.

Cor started to panic and Cerbie was nowhere in sight either!

The Marshal ran into the living room calling his son’s and dog’s name’s desperate to try and locate the pair. But they weren’t in the living room. Ardyn and Cor met each other in the hallway, both panicking for their son’s whereabouts and both terrified as to what was going on. Ardyn was so agitated and worried, he hadn’t even check what had exploded in the kitchen.

The pair were about to run upstairs when they heard a pair of heavy footsteps running from above them to the staircase.

“Oh shoot!!”

This was the only time either Ardyn and Cor were going to fucking thank the Six! That was Prom’s voice and he sounded a lot more annoyed than panicked. Before either of them could check if their son was okay, he shot passed them and ran straight into the kitchen.

SHIT!

“PROMPTO!” Cor shouted to get him to stop as Ardyn teleported into the kitchen to stop his son from getting hurt.

“What are you doing? Get out of here now!” Ardyn shouted trying to push Prom out the door completely bewildered and scared with how his son was currently behaving. He had just run into a room full of smoke! No sane person did that! Not even Ardyn would be that stupid to do that unless someone he loved was in there!

“No! Dad calm down! It’s okay!” Prompto begged trying to get passed Ardyn but his dad wouldn’t let him.

“I don’t think so!” Ardyn disagreed, blocking his way and trying to usher him out of the smoke-filled room.

Before Prom could argue back, Cor grabbed on to his arm and pulled him out of the kitchen so they could get out of their house, which had the potential to be on fire. “WE ARE GOING NOW!”

“Dads! Come on! You are being stupid!” Prompto shouted as Cor decided to pick him up, place his 14-year-old son over his shoulder and carry him out of the house. Cor was actually really scared with how Prom was acting.

Ardyn quickly followed them out and scanned the area for Cerbie. And he let out a sigh of relief when he saw him, as their precious little deadly daemon dog looked fine. He was sitting at the bottom of the stairs wagging his tail as Cor dragged Prompto outside. Ardyn raised an eyebrow at his dog and pointed in the direction of the front door so he would follow Cor. Which Cerbie did, no question, but daemons hated fire. Why hadn’t Cerbie reacted to anything? Ardyn turned back around and decided to put out the fire, or smoke, or whatever was going on in his kitchen.

Once outside Cor put Prompto on the ground and placed his hands on his shoulders, asking in a panic. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Dad, honestly everything is cool.”

“The kitchen is on fire!” Cor shouted back in disbelief with how relaxed his son was being.

“No. No dad, it's not.”

“There is fucking smoke!”

“If you let me explain. I’ll tell you what it is.”

Cor nodded and let go of Prom. Still really confused as to what was going on.

But before Prompto could answer, Ardyn appeared holding a scorched frying pan in his hand. “Young man. What is this?”

Prompto let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ummm… your dinner.”

Cor and Ardyn gave each other an odd glance. What? Dinner? Prompto had never shown an interest in cooking before. Every time Ardyn asked Prom if he would like to help while he was cooking Prom would give him a respectful no. When Cor told Prom, it was an important life skill to have, Prom shrugged and jokingly said he: ‘_would just marry Ignis so he wouldn’t have to learn_.’ So why the hell was he cooking them dinner?

Cor let out a deep sigh. “Prom… Why?”

“My Marshal! That is a very sweet thing to do my sunbeam and we are grateful. But umm… your dad is right. Why?” Ardyn asked failing to find Cor’s question rude.

Prompto went a shade of pink and patted Cerbie on the head as the dog sat next to him. “Well… it’s your wedding anniversary soon and I wanted to cook you dinner for that day as a surprise. But I realised I can’t cook so I was practicing. Sorry I nearly blew up the house.”

“Awww! Why are you so adorable!” Ardyn squealed, picking Prompto up like he used to do when his now 14-year-old boy was 3 and spun him around.

“Dad, put me down.” Prom pleaded.

“You are too pure to be ours! What did we ever do to deserve you?” Ardyn sniffed nearly in tears as he gave into his precious boy's wishes.

“Mate, if you wanted to do that you should have asked us to help you cook.” Cor said, also feeling incredibly touched by his son’s loving gesturer. Cor could not think of a single thing either of them had done to deserve a son like Prom. 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise than would it?” Prompto laughed, very happy that he was now back on the ground.

“Oh well never mind. Looks like we can have a takeaway tonight!” Ardyn cheered as Cerbie barked in delight.

Because their little three-headed dog always got a whole meal to himself when they ordered food. He hoped they ordered Chinese. Cerbie absolutely loved chicken chow mein.

“Ass Hat, you're meant to be on a diet.” Cor said, thinking they should go back in the house before one of their nosey neighbors came out to check on them.

“Yeah, dad what happened to that?”

“Things change and it is only a one-time thing. I promise I will be back on it tomorrow” Ardyn pouted, hating the fact he had decided he was going on this stupid diet.

Cor laughed and poked Ardyn hard in his slightly chubby stomach. Cor didn’t really want Ardyn going on this diet. The Marshal actually loved the fact Ardyn now had a small belly on him. But because of all the clothes, Ardyn wore no one could even tell. “Yeah tell that to your stomach.”

“Leonis. Do not do that.” Ardyn warned.

Cor and Prom gave each other a mischievous glance forcing Ardyn to gulp. Even Cerbie looked like he wanted to join in. Oh no… he was getting ganged up on by the very people he loved.

How on Eos was this fair?


End file.
